


Drawing Conclusions [Fan Comic]

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Queer Erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan-Comic of afractionof's fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Conclusions [Fan Comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31829) by Jack Chick. 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
